glee_glinsfandomcom-20200213-history
All Too Well
All Too Well is a song originally by Taylor Swift. It will be sung by Summer Cersperen in the second episode of the first season Not With a Fizzle... With a Bang. Lyrics I walked through the door with you The air was cold, but something 'bout it felt like home somehow And I left my scarf there at your sister's house And you still got it in your drawer even now Oh your sweet disposition and my wide eyed gaze We're singing in the car getting lost upstate Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place And I can picture it after all these days And I know it's long gone, and that magic's not here no more And I might be okay, but i'm not fine at all Cause here we are again on that little town street You almost ran the red cause you were looking over me Wind in my hair I was there I remember it all too well Photo album on my counter Your cheeks were turning red You used to be a little kid with your glasses in a twin size bed And your mother's telling stories 'bout you on the t-ball team You tell me about your past thinking your future was me And I know it's long gone, and there was nothing else I could do And I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to Cause here we are again in the middle of the night We're dancing round the kitchen in the refrigerator light Down the stairs I was there I remember it all too well And maybe we got lost in translation Maybe I asked for too much But maybe this thing was a masterpiece Till you tore it all up Running scared, I was there I remember it all too well Yeah you called me up again just to break me like a promise So casually cruel in the name of being honest I'm a crumbled up piece of paper lying here Cause I remember it all all all too well Time won't fly it's like I'm paralyzed by it I'd like to be my old self again But i'm still trying to find it After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone But your keep my old scarf from that very first week Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me You can't get rid of it, cause you remember it all too well Cause there we are again and I loved you so Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well Wind in my hair you were there you remember it all Down the stairs you were there you remember it all It was rare, I was there I remember it all too well Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Summer Cersperen Category:Audition Song